Looking at Life in a New Perspective
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Stream. Major AU] After visiting Miyuki two months ago, her prediction comes true. Now faced with a very large problem, Laika, Enzan, and Netto must race to get things straightened all while trying to stop the new threat on the net. Updated Finally!
1. Chapter 1

This... is a result of a sugar high and thinking on an update to IYYM,(A fic I'm writing on the forums)and looking at a picture I have. It will be insane, AU, and very, very, VERY weird and humorous. I've not decided if there will be yaoi or not. (Though there possibly shall be... -stares at everyone- What? I can only write so much WITHOUT yaoi in it...) But for the time being, there is not, so put up with it for now. Though there seems clear enough indications there will be... But who knows. And I apologize if they're OOC... I don't mean for them to be

Warnings: Swearing, xxxx-xxxxxxxxx (You'll find out in this chapter), shounenai/yaoi, weirdness, OOC-ness, and whatever else you can call me on

Disclaimer: Own not, I'm too poor to own it, and I don't think many people would enjoy my insane ideas XD I don't make money off of this (though it would be nice if I did) so do not sue me.

And without anymore things like that, you may read on!

* * *

Looking At Things In A New Perspective 

Two Months Ago

* * *

"Hey! There's Miyuki! Let's go say hi!" Netto said as he, Laika, and Enzan were passing. "We don't have time, Hikari." Laika snapped. "But pleaasee? I'll make it fast!" He whined. Enzan just snorted. He knew that when Netto was determined, there was no getting out of it. He smirked in a slight sadistic glee at seeing the stubborn brunette torture someone other then him. The two argued for a few more minutes until Laika gave in with a growl and a 'Whatever'. With a small cheer, he dragged the two over towards the Star Gazer's shop. Upon entering, Miyuki appeared almost instantly with a slightly errie smile. "Hello, Netto, Enzan, Laika. I've been expecting you." She said in her mysterious voice. Netto smiled. "Hello, Miyuki. We were just passing and I wondered if you could tell me if something might happen soon." 

"Hmmm..." Miyuki stared down at her crystal ball before the turned and walked back into the back room, and Netto followed. Enzan and Laika exchanged looks for a moment before walking after the brunette. Netto took a seat in the chair at the table opposite of Miyuki. "Hmmm..." Her eyes opened, looking rather glossy-like. "Ah. Something will happen. In two month's time, you three will have an out of body experiance that will change your views of things." She said quietly.

Enzan and Laika exchanged looks and snorted. They both thought it was a waste of time and didn't believe a word of it. Netto, however, listened and took what she said into mind. "I see a hawk, a sign of danger. Something will happen during this time, a sacrifice will be made." Her eyes drifted towards the two teenagers standing in the door. "Things will change, and new bonds will form. A test of mind, strength, and will shall be upon you all. Boundaries will be stretched thin, and lines between things will blur."

The mood had changed from heavy back to light in an instant and Miyuki's eyes closed then snapped open, now clear. It was as if she had awoken from a dream. She stood up, looking weary. "You must go now. Or you will be late." Was all she said. Netto stood up and smiled, thanking the Star Gazer and turned, walking out of the room with Laika and Enzan following. "What a waste of time." Laika muttered. Enzan said nothing, though he silently agreed. Netto smiled brightly. Miyuki's words had slightly worried him, even bothered, maybe. But for the moment, he wouldn't worry about it. She had said two months, so there was still time left until then.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

"Netto-kun!" Rockman said from his PET. "Huh? What?" He said, looking sleepily up from his Math book. It had been two months and he had forgotten all about Miyuki's prediction. Things had been hectic and busy. With school and his NetSavior duties, his world was practically chaos. "Netto-kun, perhaps you should go to bed. You can finish it on the way to school tomorrow." Rock suggested. Netto yawned loudly, stretching his arms out. "Okay," He agreed. Standing up, he changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed, flicked the lights out and lied there for a few moments. "I wonder how Laika is." He said sleepily. 

Rock blinked. "Why?" He asked. Netto shrugged and he rolled onto his side. "It's been a while since we've seen or heard from him. I do worry about him, you know. Just like I worry about Enzan." He mumbled sleepily. "Yeah and if you keep worrying, at this rate you'll be gray before you even graduate college!" He said teasingly. Netto let out a tired snort. "Who knows... But I can't help it. They're my friends and even though I know they can take care of themselves, it doesn't change the fact I care. I'll worry about them as long as I care." He said. "Aww, isn't that cute!" Rock squealed. Netto's face turned slightly pink "Shut up." He muttered.

Rock laughed good naturedly. "Well, goodnight, Netto-kun." Netto yawned. "Goodnight, Rockman." He muttered, rolling over onto his other side. Rock watched and smiled lightly. In a few moments, light snoring was heard, signifying the boy was asleep. "Things never change." He said quietly, before going into sleep mode, shutting all of his systems off except his monitoring one.

Outside, a star glinted from out of nowhere, and the sight of a comet flickered for a brief instant.

Elsewhere

"You summoned me?"

"Yes, I believe it is time..."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"I see... So I have your permission for the experiment?"

"Yes. You may begin Test One and we shall see how well our subjects handle it."

"As you wish."

Ijuuin Enzan's Home Office

"Enzan-sama, it's 00:00, don't you think it is time you stopped working?" Blues said from his PET. Pausing, Enzan looked up from his paperwork, a small frown on his face. "I wanted to get this paperwork done. I don't have much more." He said. Blues gave him a brief annoyed look. "You said that the last time and stayed up 'til 03:00." He informed dryly. A slightly embarassed look crossed the prodigy's face before it faded. "Well that had really needed to get done..." He excused. "Yeah, whatever you say, Enzan-sama. But I do think you should head to bed soon." The red-clad Navi said.

Enzan smirked. "I will. I promise. Give me twenty minutes and I'll stop." He said. Blues rolled his eyes behind his visor. "I'll be timing you. Now hurry up." He muttered. With another smirk, the dual-haired teen went back to working.

----

"Time's up, Enzan-sama." The teen looked up, yawning slightly. "Already?" He asked. Blues snorted. "Yes, Enzan-sama. Now go to bed." He commanded. Brief annoyance flickered on the boy's face before he rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mother_." He said sarcastically. "Sometimes I wonder if you're Netto." He mumbled as he picked up his PET and walked out of the office, turning the lights off and walking down the hall and up the stairs to his room. A got a brief chuckle from his Navi. And it was true, Netto was almost like a mother-hen, and Blues was hardly any better.

Setting the PET down in its charger, Enzan swiftly changed into his pajamas and climed into his bed. "...Huh?" Blinking tiredly, Enzan looked down at his hand. The mark on it was still there, bright and as bold as ever. "Enzan-sama?" Blues questioned. Enzan looked up and blinked again. "I could have sworn I saw the crest flicker..." He said. Blues sighed slightly. "Go to sleep, Enzan-sama. You're tired, it was probably because you're mind isn't focused enough." He said. Enzan looked a little satisfied and nodded. "You're right. Goodnight, Blues." He said, before he shut off the lights and laid down.

"Goodnight, Enzan-sama..."

* * *

Laika's Dorm

* * *

"Laika-san... It's morning, you should have been in bed hours ago! What if a mission came up?" His Navi demanded. Searchman was slightly livid. His operator had been very off today. Having nearly forgotten him, and then nearly late for reporting in, and then refusing to do anything except work, it was already 07:00 in the morning! "Yes, Searchman, I know." Came the reply. "I was wanting to get this done." He continued. More annoyance seeped in and Searchman rolled his eyes. "You'd think you were Netto by the way you've been handling the day." He said sarcastically. Icy blue eyes darted over to him to cast a brief glare, before reverting back to the screen infront of him. 

"I'm the one to blame for this, I don't make excuses for my actions. I've been off lately and I am trying to make up for it." Laika said, sighing as he turned the computer off and stood up. Picking up the PET, he made back for his room and rolled his eyes at his Navi's sigh. "I'm going to bed now, are you satisfied now?" He said sarcastically. "No." Came the blunt reply. Blinking slightly, Laika snorted. "Figures as much." He said quietly, before he climbed in bed, not bothering to change or anything. "I knew you'd be tired if you stayed up this late! You're going to miss briefing!" He said. "Send the General an email telling him circumstances changed and having excessive work that had to be immediately tended to, I must miss the briefing and ask him to mail me the information." He mumbled tiredly.

"Looks like you have everything planned." The army-type Navi said with light sarcasm. He didn't get a reply though, as the Aqua-haired teen had fallen asleep almost instantly. Blinking briefly, Searchman.EXE sighed. Life with his operator was hectic, if not downright chaos. But, he wouldn't change it. So, doing as his NetOp asked, he sent the email to the General, before sighing once more and going into sleep mode.

Next Day - Netto's House

"Netto-kun!"

_'...Huh?'_

"Netto-kun, get up!"

_'Who's voice is that...?'_

"Netto-kun, you're going to be late and you have to finish your work!"

_'That isn't my Navi's voice...'_

"Gomen nasai, Netto-kun..."

_'...Nani?'_

"**WAKE UP!**"

Brown eyes snapped open almost immediately, blinking repeatedly. He now had a splitting headache. He was irritated and was about to yell at the person who woke him up, but he stopped...

This wasn't his room.

"Where...am I?" He said quietly. "What was that, Netto-kun?" A voice said from behind him. Rolling over and sitting up, he saw the cause of his headache. "R-Rockman?" He said, almost in disbelief. "Yes, Netto-kun?" The blue Navi blinked at him. "Why am I here, why am I in Netto's room and why are you calling me Netto?" The brunette asked. Rockman looked rather confused before he got a stern face. "Don't play games, Netto-kun. You're going to be late for school!"

Blinking again. "I don't have school." He said. "Yes you do, don't try to get out of it, Netto-kun!" The Navi scolded. "But I'm not Netto!" He cried. The Navi sighed. "Don't do this, Netto-kun..." "But I'm not Hikari, I'm Enzan!" He said. Raising a brow, the Navi laughed. "I know you were thinking about him last night, Netto-kun, but that's just mean to try and act like him, too!" He said. Blinking, the teen stood up, and marching towards the bathroom. He'd prove the Navi was wrong and that he _**was**_ Enzan. But upon entering and looking in the mirror...

He saw Netto's face instead.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came and he just stood there, mouth open, looking rather stupid. "..." Rockman popped up in the Bathroom computer. "Hurry up, Netto-kun! You're going to be late for school." Then he caught sight of the gaping teenager. "...Why are you staring like that?" He questioned. "It can't be..." Enzan murmured. "What can't be?" Rock said. It seemed to snap the teen out of his stupor and he burst out. "This! Me! I don't look like me! I look like Hikari! And I'm here in his house, with you as my Navi, and to make things worse, I don't know why!" He cried, running a hand through his now brown hair almost frantically - a sign of how nervous or stressed he was. The little Navi didn't know what to say. Netto was acting so different, it was scary. "Netto-kun," He said softly. "I'm not Netto!" He cried.

So many thoughts were going through his head it made his headache ten times worse. He was on overload and was about to snap. He had just gone to bed... He walked calmly - too calmly for Rockman's liking - to the bedroom and looked at the clock. 7:00 A.M. He had just gone to bed a few hours ago! He rubbed his temples. No wonder he had a headache. "Netto-kun..." The Navi said hesitantly. With a sigh, Enzan decided it was best just to humor the Navi and try and act like Hikari for the time being. He'd go visit his body later and see if they knew anything.

"Netto-kun... You'd better hurry if you want to make it to school." Rockman said tentatively. Enzan nodded slightly. "Thank you, Rock." He murmured slightly. The Navi's eyes lit up, at seeing some kind of recognition in the boy. Changing quickly, Enzan grabbed the books on the desk, shoved them in the backpack, grabbed Rock's PET, Netto's skates, and ran downstairs, barely running by the kitchen before a hand pulled him back. "Don't even think of going out without breakfast _again_, Netto!" Haruka's voice said from behind him.

"Hik-" He started to say, but quickly righted himself, "Mama, I have to go to school, I'll be late." He said. With a smile, Haruka gave him a large muffin and pulled him into a hug. Enzan was surprised, eyes widened as he slightly hugged back, not used to the motherly attention. "Now, get going or else you'll be late." She said softly, before turning and walking back into the kitchen. Enzan stared for a moment. "Netto-kun!" Rock said. snapping back to attention, Enzan nodded and ran out the door, somehow managed to get the skates to his shoes while doing so and skated off towards Netto's school, barely taking time to eat the muffin Haruka gave him.

----

"Netto!"

Enzan slowed down briefly to see Meiru up ahead. Stopping infront of her he tried his best to smile. "Hey, Meiru-chan." He cringed on the inside at the suffix and false cheeriness in his voice. Meiru seemed to sense it and frowned slightly. "What's wrong? You seem...different; today." She said concernedly. Enzan felt like saying he was, but refrained, forcing his smile wider. "I'm fine, Meiru-chan, just tired, I guess. Went to bed kind of late." He said. She frowned at him. "I told you to quit doing that!" She chided as she began riding off on her scooter. Enzan followed her, skating leisurely beside her, shrugging half-heartedly. "Well, I was trying to get work done, but **somone** told me to go to bed." He muttered, completely forgetting he wasn't in his own body.

"Hey!" Rockman cried indignantly, slightly startling Enzan. "You were asleep on your math book. Drooling, might I add." He informed. Enzan felt himself blushing a little at the thought. Meiru laughed. "That sounds about right." She said, "Some things never change." Enzan frowned. He didn't like stupid people, nor did he like people to be naive, but Netto was an exception, and considering he currently _was_ Netto... He groaned inwardly. "What does **that** mean?" He cried cluelessly. The red-head just laughed and shook her head. "Nothing, Netto, nothing." She said. Upon having Dekao join them and mostly converse with Meiru, it allowed the teen time to think the situation over better.

Though it was no help.

Same Day - Enzan's House

"Enzan-sama."

_'...Ngh.'_

"Enzan-sama. It's seven. It's time to get up. You have a meeting in an hour."

_'What...? That voice...'_

"Enzan-sama, get up **now**."

_'Okay... That definitely isn't my Navi. And why...'_

Blue eyes opened to look anooyed and confused. Sitting up and blinking stupidly, it took a few moments to notice their surroundings. _'This isn't my room!'_ He thought as he looked around, eyes scanning the room. It looked oddly familiar, and yet he couldn't put his finger on it... "**Enzan-sama.**" Came the very annoyed voice. Turning his head, he saw a sight he would rather not have. "Blues!" He said in high surprise. "Yes, me. Who did you think it was? Santa Claus?" The Navi snapped sarcastically.

Blinking rather stupidly, he turned his head again. _'So... I'm in Ijuuin's house.'_ He thought. "Enzan-sama, you have a meeting in an hour, you have to get ready. Your father is expecting you for breakfast at IPC to discuss things with you." The Navi said crossly. "I'm not Ijuuin." He muttered. "What?" Blues looked slightly confused, though it was hard to tell with his visor. But the way his voise lost it's hard edge seemed to clue it enough.

"I'm not Ijuuin. I don't know why I'm here, or even how I got here." He said. Blues' brow arched behind his visor and he sighed. "You're being rather childish today, Enzan." He said lowly. "Because I'm not Ijuuin. I'm Laika, I was in Sharro when I went to bed! And I remember falling asleep telling Searchman to send a letter to the General!" He said annoyedly. Blues looked at the human, that was supposedly his NetOp. Sure it looked like him, but the way the person held themself and acted was something unlike Enzan. Plus, he couldn't feel that tight knit bond with this person. His eyes narrowed slightly. He was suspicious, and even if he said he was Laika, it proved nothing.

"So why are you in Enzan's body, Laika?" He hissed, deciding to humor the person. Laika sighed, running a hand through his hair, noting how different it felt. "I don't know, I wish I did though. It would possibly be a hell of a lot easier than just suddenly waking up to find yourself not in your room, with a Navi not of your own trying to wake you up, only to find you're stuck in your partner's body." He said dryly. Blues sighed warily. Perhaps it wasn't Enzan, but at times the teen looked and even acted like it could be. The only difference was the aura the teen carried and the slightly more lukewarm attitude he had. He wasn't quite ready to believe he was Laika, but he knew he wasn't his Enzan-sama.

Finally, Blues sighed again, a bit annoyedly. "Well, since you're not Enzan-sama, and you probably don't know where he is, or even who's body he's in, this is going to be trouble. Enzan-sama has a meeting with his Father before the Conference, and if this fails, then the funding for the newest PET that's being developed will be dropped. I assume Ijuuin-sama was going to arrange for Enzan to assist the company in their bug problem to help 'seal the deal', I suppose." He said dryly. Laika looked a little surprised. "You believe I'm Laika?" He asked.

Blues frowned. "No. But you have proven you're not Enzan-sama. You do act alot like Enzan, but..." He tried to find words to describe his next sentence. "You don't exactly _feel_ like him. I've been with Enzan his whole life almost, I could tell Enzan apart from anyone blindfolded. And you don't have that feeling about you." He said. Laika arched a brow. "Fair enough. Hikari-hakase has said that bonds form between a NetOp and Navi, and he did a test on Hikari and Rockman, and he said the cause of their high sync rate was because of their bond, he said Crossfusion also helped form a connection, because you had to become one, so I assume it strengthens a bond when you've crossfused." He mused.

Blues arched a brow, behind his visor, thinking it over. He had only heard two people be as explanitive like that besides Enzan. And that was Hikari-hakase and Laika. "Maybe," He finally said. Laika stared at the Navi for a moment. "Being Ijuuin won't be too hard, so fill me in on what this conference is about, why his father wants to see him, and anything else you can tell me about this and what he has scheduled." Getting up off of the bed, he stretched for a moment. "This," He said, staring out the window at the light coming in. "Is definitely going to be a long day..." He murmured to himself, before he began to fish out Enzan's wardrobe - with some assistance of Blues - before he began changing, with Blues beginning to explain to him what the meeting was for.

Once changed and had done everything he could that was 'Ijuuin-like', he headed out of Enzan's room, downstairs, and out the door, only to be rushed into a limo. Laika frowned annoyedly. Of course, Blues was used to having Enzan in a bad mood before meetings, so he ignored him and continued explaining to him anything and everything he could that would help him. The Navi had a headache, and it didn't seem like it would end soon. _'This is going to take a while to get used to...'_ He thought mentally.

* * *

Much Later - 'Netto's' School

* * *

_'Finally!'_ Enzan thought as he walked out of the building. He thought time would never pass enough for him to get out. _'Now I know why Netto hates it.'_ He thought sarcastically. "Netto-kun?" Rock questioned. He looked down and smiled, he made it a habit to do so for the time being. "Hm?" He ackowledged. "Where are we going? Home's the other way?" He asked. Enzan shrugged. "I wanted to pay a visit to Enzan, I did say I had been thinking about him." He said casually, recalling what Rock said earlier. It felt weird. To say his own name and for it to mean someone else. Rock nodded lightly, smiling. "Okay," The Navi agreed, seemingly fine with his explination. 

Skating along, he made his way to his 'old' house. It hadn't changed, though he didn't expect it to. He went up, typed the pass easily on the gate and went in, not noticing the Navi's shocked face. "How do you know Enzan's code for the gate?" He questioned. _'Damn! How am I going to explain this one?'_ He racked his brain quickly, coming up with a small loophole. "You remember a month ago at the arcade I dragged Laika and Enzan to?" He questioned. The Navi nodded. "Enzan gave us both the code to get in. Since we wouldn't have to bother him all the time to unlock it for us." He said with a slight smirk at his own craftfulness. Though Rock thought the smirk was there for smugness. "I see." He said. Enzan smiled slightly, before walking into the mansion and looking around.

As expected, he saw no sign of his body, _'Or the person in it.'_ He thought silently. But, deciding to look where he knew his body would be. Walking down a hall, passing some of the maids and butlers, he merely smiled at them and he nodded curtly at him. Well, at least they had ackowledged his rule of respecting Netto and Laika. He walked down to the office he was in just last night and paused, listening. soft typing could be heard, light muttering and speaking could be heard, but he couldn't make it out. He opened the door and stared. He saw himself sitting at the desk, typing away, muttering curses as he did, with Blues looking highly amused - like he always did when he was annoyed at the paperwork. "Enzan," He said neutrally.

Spinning around, Laika was slightly surprised to see Netto standing there. "Hello, Netto." He greeted. What he didn't expect was for the teen to flinch, and manually force Rock into sleep mode, then be in his face, glaring. "Give me my body back." Staring dumbfounded, he blinked. "What?" He said surprisedly. "I want my body back! How did you even get _**in**_ my body? All I know is that I wake up and I'm not in my room, not in my clothes, not to mention I had a different Navi wake me up, only to find out that I look, and talk like Hikari!" He said crossly. Blues looked at the commotion and looked between the two. The boy may have looked like Netto, but something told him it wasn't. And the way he held himself, and the look in his eyes that demanded answers - the same look he was used to seeing in conferences and when it came to missions was there. He could tell.

"Enzan-sama?" He questioned, looking towards the brunette. Brown eyes shifted briefly over to the PET. "Yes?" He questioned. "I knew it." Blues said with a light smile. The teenager looked slightly surprised. "How did you know it was me?" He asked. "Well, no matter if Laika's in your body right now. He may act a lot like you, but he can't be you. He didn't feel like you. You, no matter what you look like, still act like you, and it felt like you." He said. Enzan smiled widely. "That means a lot to me, Blues." He said softly, before turning to the person in his body. "So... Laika's in my body." He said. He saw himself nod.

"Yes, I'm in your body. I woke up to having Blues practically ready to explode, and then try and convince him I'm not you and that I'm myself, then I get thrown into a crash course of your life with a conference, then stuck with paperwork afterwards, I would very much like my body and life back." He said annoyedly. Enzan stared at him. "You...had the conference?" He questioned. "Yes, and it was a success." He said coolly. "Yeah, but you didn't help any when it came to fighting those viruses. I specialize in swords!" Blues hissed. Laika cast a glance at the Navi. "So I noticed." He said dryly. "But I'm not your normal operator, now am I? Searchman doesn't use Swords at all hardly, I'm not used to operating a Navi with sword abilities." He said, "Or operating another Navi at all." He added on.

Enzan sighed, another headache coming on. He thought it over. _'Wait...'_ "If you're in my body, and I'm in Netto's... Then that means..." Brief horror crossed their faces and Laika groaned. "Oh no..."

* * *

Sharro

* * *

A scream pierced through the air. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

FWAHAHAHA FEAR MY INSANE STORY! XD;;; This comes from eating Crunchbars, drinking Pepsi, and my general insanity plus the pic of Blues and Rock with switched Body Suits I have, as well as thinking of IYYM. XD;; I'm in way over my head with all of these fics i've started... and not finished... -gulps and edges away- I'm gonna get maimed if I don't update any of my fics soon.. -shifty eyes and then dives under her rock and hides- Don't hurt meeee... >.> Review if you could please. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sharro - Laika's Dorm

* * *

"Laika-san..."

_'...Nn?'_

"Laika-san, it's 15:30, you should get up now. The General is not very pleased with you."

_'The hell..? That's not my Navi's voice...'_

"**Laika-san.** Get up now."

"Don't do this Laika-san..."

_'Nani...?'_

Suddenly a loud whistle sounded by their ear and blue eyes flew open, crying out in shock, before jumping up, only to fall and land on the cold hard floor. "Itai." He moaned as he stood up and rubbed his sore backside and blinked, before he finally took in his surroundings.. _'This... is_ **not** _my room...'_ He stared wide eyed at the room and got the feeling he had been here before, he just could not place here finger on who's place it was. "Laika-san. Stop staring off into space. It's late afternoon, and the General is not too thrilled with you. And-" He looked over to where the PET was and saw the Navi residing in it, before his eyes widened and he turned around quickly, dashed into the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!"

Searchman logged into the bathroom's mirror and looked very concerned. "Laika-san?" He said slightly frantically. He stared at the mirror longer, speechless. "..." Search wished he was real so he could give his operator a nice hard poke to snap him out of it. He was bewildered by his NetOp's strange behavior at waking up. It was almost scary. "...Laika-san?" He asked hesitantly. The teen's eyes drifted to the Navi. Shakily, he shook his head. "I... I'm not Laika. I can't be! This is just too freaky, I must be dreaming!" He pinched himself to try and wake himself up "Itai!" He hissed when he felt the pain. "Okaaay... This is real. Why am I in Laika's body?" He cried hysterically, on the verge of hyperventilating.

Searchman stared. "Laika-san, stop this. You're acting rather-" "I'm. Not. Laika! I'm Netto! Oh my god! What happened? I remember going to bed after Rock told me to 'cause I fell asleep doing homework. And now I'm here in Laika's body, in his dorm, in **Sharro** of all places!" He ran a hand through his hair and took in big gulps of air, trying to calm down. Search stared at the teenager like he had gone crazy. "Laika-san...are you feeling alright?" He asked. "I'm not Laika, and no I don't feel alright, I'm not in my own body!" He cried. As if he suddenly remembered, his eyes widened. "Then who's in my body if I'm in Laika's?" He stared at the Navi in the mirror before fleeing back to the bedroom and picked up the PET. "Laika-san?" Searchman said once he re-entered the device. "Call Enzan for me, please!" He said nearly desprately.

To say Searchman.EXE was freaked out at his Operator's new attitue, they would be understating it. He was beyond freaked out. He was concerned, upset, and far from being okay. But he nodded slightly at the teen's request and opened a window and connected it, placing a streamwave video call to Enzan's PET.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-

"Hello?"

"Enzan!"

"...Netto?"

"Yes! It's me! Don't tell me you switched bodies, too?"

The video screen opened and he say Enzan sitting there with his own body in the background, looking freaked out. "Yes, I did. You happen to be in my body and Enzan's in your's." Laika said calmly. Netto looked horror struck. "But- but... How? Why? I'm so confused!" He cried, eyes still wide and he had began to take in fast breaths of air. His face was flushed and his face was paler than thought it could be. "Calm down, Hikari! You're going to pass out in my body. Or get sick. Just take a deep breath, and get a grip. Neither Enzan nor I know why or how it happened, but we all switched bodies. Rockman believes Enzan's you, Blues knows we've switched. And does Searchman...?" He asked.

Netto took in a few deep breaths and sighed before sitting back on Laika's bed and held the PET with one hand, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Err.. I kind of freaked out and I think he thinks I'm crazy." He glanced at the Navi in the PET who happened to be staring back and forth between the screens with a bewildered and confused expression. "Yep. Definitely either thinks we're crazy or something." He said seriously. Laika resisted the urge to smack his head. "Okay... Searchman?" He questioned. "...Yes?" Came the very confused reply.

"I know it's confusing and crazy, and I find it hard to believe myself, but I'm Laika, Netto's me, and Enzan's Netto. Somehow when we slept we switched bodies. I need you to get Netto here as soon as you can without questions and without a mission. Preferrably take time off if you have to. Or call sick, I don't care anymore." He said. Search looked at the screen. To Ijuuin's face, to his Operators. He was beginning to tell that the person with him was not his operator and was getting the sense that the one that spoke to him was. But.. He was confused and way beyond freaked.

He slowly turned back and nodded. "I'll do what I can... But the General isn't very pleased with you. I'm afraid he may call a confrontation with you." He said seriously. Laika's face scrunched up in slight horror and utter disbelief. He groaned and head-desked for a moment, getting a snort and amused look from Enzan and Blues. He cast them a glare before looking back at the screen. "Hopefully he won't. But do call for time off, tell him I need a break to clear my head and get myself back on track. And try and get it for as long as possible." He said. Searchman nodded slightly. "Okay..." Laika then looked at Netto. "For the time being, just try to be me, okay? Call us when you find out when you get time off. We'll arrange things from there."

Netto nodded and sighed. "This is so freaky..." He said. Laika smirked slightly. "You're telling me. I had Enzan in my face demanding his body back a little earlier. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to jump me." He said teasingly. Netto choked and laughed slightly. "Not in my body, please!" He said. Enzan's face had taken on a bright embarrassed blush and an indignant look. "Shut up, Laika if you want to live." He threatened. Blues snickered in the background. Laika looked amused. "Anyways. Call us when you can." He said Netto nodded. "Right. Bye." Laika nodded slightly and the connection was cut. Netto stared for a few seconds before flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm in Laika's body, I'm in Sharro, They're at home and," He sighed before bringing up the PET to look at the Navi inside of it, looking slightly dazed and amused and hint of stress there. "my world has been totally rocked, flipped upside down and shaken, not stirred." He said. Searchman raised an eyebrow. "Netto-san?" He asked slightly. "Hai?" He looked questionably to the Navi. "...So I'm not imagining things? You're really Netto and Laika-san's with Enzan?" He asked, face looking very confused.

"Yep. I'm 100 positive I'm Netto. You can question me if you want to be sure." He said, lazily closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them, blue eyes focusing on the ceiling for a moment. Search blinked and shook his head. "It is not nessisary. I am just..." He searched for a word. "Confused?" Netto asked. The Navi looked a little hesitant, but nodded. "Yes," He finally agreed. "I... Did not expect for this to happen." He said. Netto shrugged, grinning slightly, not seeing the surprised face of the Navi at seeing his usual operators face like that. "Neither did I," He said. "It feels like something from Freaky Friday almost."

Searchman made a face of question. Netto shrugged. "It's a movie that aired in Netopia. It was about these two people switching bodies for a week or so, I think. Hopefully this doesn't stay longer than that." The Navi nodded. "It could be trouble if it lasts a long time." He agreed before he sighed and started to write an email. "What are you doing?" Netto asked curiously. "I'm emailing the General asking for time off as Laika-san asked. Since I'm sure you don't want to try and live Laika's life." He said dryly. Netto made a face. "You're right, I don't."

* * *

Electopia - Enzan's Office

* * *

"So, Netto's you." Enzan said finally after five minutes of silence. Laika nodded silently, eyes closing for a moment. "I have a bad feeling about this," He said when he finally spoke. Enzan snorted, hopping up onto his own work desk and looked at the other teen which inhabited his body. "Enlighten me." He said, crossing his arms. Laika sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the long black side bang, before twirling it around his finger as he thought. When he came back to reply he saw the other giving him an odd look. "What?" He asked.

"You playing with my hair. It looks weird. I don't do that." He said. Laika shrugged sheepishly and dropped his hand. "I normally twirl a pencil or something when I'm thinking. Or string." He said innocently. Enzan looked at him amusedly. "Call it a habit," Laika said dryly. "Anyways, I have a bad feeling. We didn't just switch without a reason. I didn't even know you _could_ switch bodies. It seems improbable. But somehow it's happened and I have a feeling that it was for a reason."

"But what reason?"

"I don't know, but I think this shouldn't be taken lightly. What would happen if we had to crossfuse? We couldn't. Because our sync rates would be too low."

"...That's going to be a problem."

"Of course it is!" Laika spat, feeling rather grumpy at the moment. Enzan noticed but made no comment, but pulling out Rock's PET and switching it on. When it booted and Rock fully emerged, he looked a little angry. "Why did you turn the PET off, Netto-kun?" He demanded. Enzan looked a little sheepish, grinning slightly. "Uhm... I wanted to talk to Enzan alone, sorry." He offered. The Navi's face lighened for a moment, but went stern again. "Next time, at least tell me you're going to so do!" He scolded Enzan's grin widened before he mock saluted the Navi. "Hai!"

Laika snorted amusedly. "Who knew you were so obediant, Hikari." He said dryly, slipping into his part as Enzan. Blues chuckled from the computer screen. "I almost wish I had Enzan-sama trained that well." Enzan's face started to heat up, both from Laika and Blues' comment. "Shut up," He muttered. Rock started laughing at that. "I don't have Netto-kun trained. Though sometimes I wish I did. At least he would listen to me then!" He said "Oi!" Enzan cried indignantly, face going more red.

Laika chuckled, shaking his head. "Na, Hikari, you should really stop blushing, or it'll permanantly stay there. Not that it doesn't look good on you," He teased. Enzan's eyes widened before he started sputtering. "Stop that!" He cried, covering his face with his hands, trying to force the blush on his face away. But he wasn't in his own body, so it was alot harder to do so. Rock was giggling loudly and Blues looked amused.

"I swear I'm going to kill you, Enzan." The brunette growled, glaring lightly at the other teen. Laika laughed rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right. You couldn't take me. I'm taller than you and faster." He added. Enzan smirked. "As I recall, it was **me** who kicked your butt when we fought. But that was only because you were too distressed over losing Blues, so I guess that didn't count, but I still punched you good!" He said. Blues looked slightly shocked. "Nett- You hit Enzan-sama?" Blues asked. Enzan nodded. "Hai. Enzan was being a prick, trying to deny that he was missing you and tried to say that Navi's were just data again, so I screamed at him and punched him. We wrestled for a bit and we both ended up breaking down." He smiled grimly

Blues looked rather shocked and Laika tried his best to look embarrassed and slightly ashamed, but he couldn't imagine what Enzan had gone through during that time. "I guess I went a little overboard..." Laika said quietly. Enzan smiled lightly. "No, it was your natural defense to things. Block out what hurts you the most. I don't blame you, but I sure as hell don't want to have to punch you again. That hurt my knuckles, it left a bruise." He whined. Laika laughed. "It left a bruise on me, too, you know." He said indignantly. The brunette laughed. "That it did. I'm sorry." He murmured quietly. "Aww, isn't that cute!" Rock said loudly. Enzan looked startled and his face turned red again "Oi!" He cried. The Navi's laugh rang through the room as Enzan tried once again to get his blush under control.

Laika looked rather amused and shook his head, brushing the whitened bangs out his his eyes, smirking a little. "Well, it's all been said and done, all that's left to do is move on. Things happen, and now they're back as they should be." Enzan nodded. "I agree." A snort came from the computer and they both looked to see Blues muttering something about the Apocalypse coming at those words. Enzan's face twisted and he broke out laughing loudly, squealing as the words hit him straight in the funnybone almost. "Oh my god! That's so funny! Blues I didn't know you could make a joke!" The boy kept giggling and Laika found it all too amusing that Enzan was laughing, even though he was pretending to be Netto.

"Calm down Netto-kun before you pass out!" The blue Navi cautioned. Blues snorted. "I wasn't trying to joke, Netto-san." He said dryly. "But you still did. Who knows, maybe someday you'll be a comedian." Laika teased. Blues made a 'hmph' sound. "That will happen the day you sing opera and do ballet, Enzan-sama." He said sarcasticly. Laika took on a pondering expression. "Well, opera _is_ rather nice..." He trailed off, a small grin coming to his face at the horrified look Enzan made. "But I don't think I could sing like that, and nor will I ever be into ballet. Nothing could make me." He said.

Enzan smirked lightly. "Plus, your voice sucks, and let alone would you ever dress up in those tights." He added. Laika's face started to turn slightly red at the thought and he snorted. "Yeah well, you wouldn't look too good in them either, _Hikari._ I think you'd look better in drag than in tights." He shot back. Enzan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, face turning bright red. _'He did -NOT- just say that! He didn't, he didn't, he didn't! ...He did.'_

Thankfully, Enzan was saved from further embarrassment from a cough that came from Rockman. "Netto-kun, It's time to go home. Mama will be worried if we don't get back soon for dinner. Since I know you're never late for it, plus you have homework to do." He said. Enzan made a face. "Ugh..." He said at the thought of homework. "Alright, I'm going. He hopped off his usual desk and picked up Netto's back and skates and turned to Laika. "Bye, Enzan. I'll see you later." Laika smirked. "See you, Hikari."

Turning and tossing the backpack over his shoulder, Enzan made his way out of the bigass mansion and clipped the skates on and began to skate back towards Netto's house, thinking as he went. Obviously Laika was right about their switching for a reason. And He was right about them not being able to crossfuse should they have to. But the question was why did they even switch at all and how did it happen. He brought his hand up and looked down at the crest there. _'...Could it? I thought I was seeing things...'_ He shook his head and dropped his hand by his side as he kept skating towards the house that was Netto's.

* * *

Sharro - Outside Hall

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Searchman said from his PET. Netto looked down at the Navi with a dubious look. "Not that bad? The hell is this place? I knew it was harsh here but god, Laika's superiors have more boot's shoved up their asses than he does!" He exclaimed loudly. They had been in to visit the General's office to get their time off, and for him to 'speak' to them. What Netto did _not_ expect was to be chewed up the hill then back down, then verbally booted out onto his ass outside the door once he was finished.

Searchman looked a bit uncomfortable and said nothing. Netto continued to fume silently. It took every inch of his self-control and patience to not burst out at the General. He managed to just nod and say 'yes, sir.' when prompted, but lordamighty, he was ready to burst. "Remind me to never, _ever_ switch lives with anybody again." He muttered as they walked into Laika's apartment. "I don't think your switching was actually a choice, Netto-san." He said dryly. "I know, but if I was ever given the chance to choose, I wouldn't." He said as he shrugged off the long cloak that Laika usually wore and the hat and he made his way to the kitchen and rummaged around the cupboard for a few moments.

"Netto-san?"

"Hai?"

"What are you looking for?"

"The hot chocolate. I brought some the last time I stayed over here when I was on a mission. And I know he has it here somewhere..." Netto scanned the next cupboard over. "...Aha." He pulled out the box of the sweet chocolate mix and then took the kettle that Laika normally used for tea and filled it up and set it on the stove, turning it on to 7 on the dial and leaning against the counter to wait. "That's rather unhealthy for you, you know." Search commented. "And I really don't think Laika-san would appreciate you splurging in sugary and chocolaty-things while you're in his body."

Netto made a face. "The hell if I'm not gonna have at least _some_ of the things I like. Besides, I'm cold and I don't drink tea like Laika. It tastes nasty to me and I can't stand the mellowy feeling I get afterwards." Search looked amused. "That's the point of it, Netto-san. To calm you down." Netto made another face. "Bah, then." The kettle started whistling and the aqua-haired teen took it off the kettle and poured some of the hot liquid into a mug, then added the cocoa mixture.

Stirring it and making sure it was all melted, Netto then hunted around in the cupboards again and until he pulled out a fresh bag of miniature marshmellows he had stocked the last visit. Putting a small handful into the mug, he stirred it before he brought it up and blew in the concoction and took a sip of it, moaning loudly at the taste. "Ahhh... That tastes so good." He murmured. Searchman blinked, trying to hide his snicker. "I've never seen anyone have an orgasmic experiance over hot chocolate before. Though I have seen Enzan have one over coffee." He commented. To that, Netto choked and burst out laughing. "Hahaha!" He almost felt like keeling over he was laughing so hard.

"Of course Enzan would. He drinks about two pots a day. " Netto said amusedly, wiping his tears of mirth away. "Oh that was priceless." He stood up fully and leaned against the sink again for support as he lifted the mug up and took another sip. "Of couse, I don't think that was _quite_ an orgasmic experiance. Though it was rather arousing." He joked, getting a slight blush and snort from the Navi. "You're something else, Netto-san." He said quietly. Netto smiled.

"I know."

* * *

DHC: HAHAHAHA There you go. Netto's reaction, and Search's and everyone elses. Haha, fear. Don't ask about the hot chocolate or coffee thing XD and whoot, I couldn't help adding the slightly yaoi-moments... Anyways, yeah. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

NEW CHAPTER! XD Another plot-filler chapter.. Oh well. XD;;

* * *

Netto's house - Netto's room.

* * *

Enzan was up in Netto's room, concentrating on Netto's homework. Though it was fairly easy to him, he knew Netto wasn't that good at science or math, so he had to tone down his brilliance about six notches in order to fit Netto's level of intellegence. He muttered quietly under his breath about his low his IQ level was dropping. He sat back, sighing exsasperately and yawned. "Finally."

Rock smiled at him. "It wasn't so bad, Netto-kun." He said. Enzan made a face and glared at the navi slightly. "Not that bad? It's hell!" He groaned. Rock rolled his eyes at his NetOp's usual behavior, completely unknowing that who he thought was his Operator, was indeed Enzan. _'I'm getting sick of being so...cheery!'_ Enzan pouted, though Rock saw it as him sulking over the homework and chuckled. "It's getting late, Netto-kun. You should probably head to bed soon."

Enzan sighed. He was used to staying up real late, so this was very early compared to when he usually slept. "I know, but I want to stay up a little longer." Rockman looked at him skeptically. "You'll just fall asleep." He reasoned. Enzan sighed. "I won't, I promise. Twenty minutes and I'll head to bed."

With a skeptical look, Rock agreed. A few moments later, the PET rang. "It's Enzan." Rock said. Enzan was about to say that he was Enzan, but stopped and nodded. "Okay." The screen came up and he saw his own face looking slightly miffed. "Laika's coming in two days, and Meijin says there's something urgent and we will all be needed."

Enzan's eyed widened and he cursed lowly. "Don't swear, Netto-kun." The brunette ignored the comment and went on. "This isn't good. Especially if we can't-" "I know. But hopefully it won't come down to that. We'll have to pick Laika up in two days and then head directly over to the HQ." Laika said, sighing.

Enzan sighed too. "Alright. I'll come over tomorrow after school and we can talk more." Laika nodded. "Right. Laika was going to call me soon with the flight information." "Then I won't keep you. I have to go to bed soon, anyways." Laika's lips twitched before he smirked. "I didn't know you had curfew." He said amusedly.

Enzan glared. "I don't. But apparently, Rock thinks I'm bound to fall asleep any minute." He said annoyedly. Laika laughed and smirked again. "Well, I won't keep you from your appointment with the sandman, then." With that, Laika cut the connection and left Enzan to stare at a blank screen. "I sometimes wonder about him... He annoys me to death at times." He muttered. Rock laughed. "I bet you annoy them just as much, Netto-kun." Enzan looked amused. "Probably."

* * *

Sharro - Laika's Dorm.

* * *

"I'm so bored..."

"You've said that for the past five minutes, Netto-san."

"I know. But I can't help it, Laika has a boring life."

"Says you. It's hectic alot of times."

"For you, maybe. To me it seems rather boring. Paperwork, reports, being a general stick in the mud, that's all boring to me."

Searchman looked slightly amused. "You don't like change, do you?" He asked. Netto made a face. "Actually... I never really thought about it. I like rutine sometimes, and sometimes I like to do crazy things. But there are things I really don't want to change. And it's silly, but things do change, and I can't stop it. So the best I can do is try to adapt to it."

Search stared at the other. It was one of the more wiser things the boy had ever said. And he was surprised. "Is that why you try to be so cheerful about things?" Netto looked at him for a moment, surprise clearly there on his face. "Being happy... Well, it helps me to cope and adjust. It's a part that I play to help myself keep on living. That, and I know that a kind word or sentence can be just the thing someone needs to be happy. So I try my best to do that. I don't like feeling sad or depressed, so I push all my negative emotions away and focus on the brighter side of things."

"I see... You really are somthing, Netto-san." Netto looked slightly confused. "Why?" "Because you're so hard to figure out. One minute you can be so predictable and the next moment you throw everyone in for a loop. You seem so simple, but the way you think says otherwise. I do not understand." Netto sighed. "I don't understand myself, either sometimes. I just go with my feelings. They are the best guide anyone could have. No other person or thing could ever replace your instincts."

Searchman was silent for a few moments, absorbing the information before he spoke again, changing the subject. "You better call Laika-san again and tell him your flight information." He reminded. Netto nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Call him up for me while I get more hot chocolate." The teenager got up and headed back for the kitchen while Search shook his head and ran the call to Laika.

"Hello?" Enzan's face popped up on the screen, blinking when he noticed it was just Search. "Where's Netto?" He asked. Search offered his operator a sheepish look. "He's in the kitchen getting hot chocolate." Laika groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea to keep that stuff. He's drowning himself in it, isn't he?" Search smirked. "So it would seem, Laika-san." He said dryly. Laika sighed. "Remind me to kill him when I see him." "I don't think you could. Since technically he's in your body, Laika-san."

"Don't remind me." Laika grumbled, and Search heard Blues snicker in the background. "I take it you're not enjoying Enzan's life." "Of course not! Why would I? He works himself to death!" Netto returned with a large, full mug of hot chocolate and picked up the PET. "Hello, Laika." He said cheerfully. Laika frowned slightly. "Don't drink that stuff in my body! It's bad for you." He said. Netto stuck his tongue out and huffed. "I don't care. I'm not going to give up all of the things I like. And it's not going to kill your body if I drink a few cups of it." He said, matter-of-factulty like.

Laika scowled before he sighed. "Do anything more unhealthy to my body and when we switch back, I will personally kill you." He theatened. Netto grinned. "Like you really would. I'm too cute to kill!" He said proudly. Laika's brow arched, blue eyes glinting with amusement. "You're too full of yourself." He said dryly. Netto snorted. "Me? Full of myself? Never!" He said overdramatically. Laika rolled his eyes. "Either shut up, or tell me when your flight's coming in, I have a moutain of paperwork to finish." He said annoyedly.

Netto frowned. "Enzan works too much. And don't you start, too. Anyways, my flight's coming in at 4:20 PM, and I suspect there will be a layover or delay. I didn't check." "Typical." Netto glared for a moment. "Anyways, that's about it. Terminal C, Gate 29-A. You can't miss it." "I'm sure. Anyways, the paperwork is calling and if I don't start working, Blues is going to have an almighty tantrum." Blues made an indignant sound in the background and Netto laughed. "Yes, go work on your mountain of paper before Blues has a coronary." Laika snorted before he hung up.

Netto sighed and sat back, sipping his hot chocolate. There was nothing said for a few moments until...

"I'm so bored."

Searchman smacked his forehead. He was in for a _long_ night.

* * *

Short, I know. Oh well. Action in the next chapter (probably) XD 


	4. Chapter 4

**DHC:** Ahhh...Yes, I have returned. I had the majority of this written out before I died from my Rockman.EXE Obsession. No, I have not officially returned, but I was encouraged by a very kind reviewer (you know who you are) and so with that, I sat myself down and focused all my energy on completing the chapter. So this is dedicated to you, thank you for thaty very kind review. You may read on and I hope you enjoy it. (And not be able to see the long gap in between the parts of where my writing has changed.)

* * *

Enzan's Mansion

* * *

Enzan thought once again that the day would not go by fast enough. But when he finally got out, he was more than happy. He was ecstatic. He thought he would fall asleep almost. It was more worse than some of his press conferences he had attended. Slipping on his skates, he bladed his way over to his house, going in to find Laika sitting in one of the dens, sipping on tea and lazily kicked back on the couch, reading over a report. He found it very surprising to see his own body so lax and unresponsive; he was usually tense and always moving in some way. But obviously, this wasn't the case with Laika.

He arched a brow, "Comfy?" He asked teasingly. Startled, Laika looked up at him quickly, setting his Tea down and put the report next to it, he smirked. "Maybe," He answered. Seeing Blues in one of the monitors near by, he aimed Rock's PET at it and plugged him in before wandering over to stand in front of the other, grinning down at him. "You look so weird, being all relaxed like that." He said amusedly. Blues snorted, "I said the same thing."

Laika shrugged, smirking. "I needed a break, can you blame me?" He shot back. Enzan smirked. "Yes," He replied. He only received a mild glare from the other and he laughed. "You look comfortable." He said once again, eyeing how unresponsive the other was. "I am." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

Enzan couldn't stop the grin that erupted on his face and he promptly half sat, half laid himself down on the other, smirking triumphantly at the others startled squeak. "What the hell?" Laika said, eyes wide, a pink flush forming on his face. "What?" He said innocently. "I said you looked comfy..." Laika glared at him. "You snake." Enzan smirked. "Yep," He agreed.

"Get off."

"I don't want to. You are comfy, I think I'll stay like this for a while."

Laika's eyes widened at those words._ 'He can't be serious!' _He thought mentally. Enzan grinned. "Call it payback for embarrassing me yesterday." There were laughs and slight chuckles coming from Rock and Blues, who watched the whole scene play out. "Netto-kun, you shouldn't tease Enzan-kun like that." Rock said. "Yes, don't tease Enzan-kun like that." Laika echoed. Enzan rolled his eyes. "I'll do what I want!" He said loudly. With a startled cry, Enzan found himself on the floor, slight pain shooting up his tailbone. "Itai!" He cried.

Laika smirked smugly. "You deserved it."

"I did not!" Enzan's glare was indignant.

Laika rolled his eyes. "Did so, now stop arguing and being childish."

"Am not! ...Meanie head." Enzan pouted childishly, blinking his wide eyes in a hurt fashion, hoping to do the 'kitty eyes' that Netto could some how do.

Laika smirked at the other boy's try to pull off the look that only one person could ever manage to do. "That won't work on me, you know." He stood up and snorted, bringing a hand up to his hair and flicked it out of his face, looking rather prissy. "I've seen it enough to not fall for it."

Enzan had stopped trying to do the look and his jaw dropped when he saw Laika do a motion he hadn't done in at least a year. He couldn't help but gape openly. _'Did he just... Oh my god, he did!'_ Laika turned and looked down at the other, brow arched curiously. "What?" He asked.

Enzan stood up and shook his head to clear himself, but he still couldn't find his voice. "..." The dual haired teen blinked amusedly at the other's expression, although he didn't know why he was like that. "I haven't seen you do that since at least a year, Enzan-sama." Blues commented. Rock was giggling behind Blues, as if trying to hide the fact that he was.

Laika looked confused. "Do what?" Enzan recovered slightly. "You flipped your hair! You haven't done that for a long time." He said. Laika blinked. "Really?" Enzan nodded. "You used to do it all the time when we first met. I thought you were some stuck up snob, always thinking you were better than everyone else. You acted so...prissy! I hated it! Actually, I don't even remember the last time you did that. That's why it surprised me."

Laika looked rather amused._ 'Learning something new about Ijuuin every hour it seems...'_ He smirked. "Well, you can't deny that it makes me look incredibly sexy," He commented playfully, winking before he turned and walked away down the hall towards Enzan's office.

Enzan was stunned, and in disbelief. He couldn't believe the other did that! His face was heating up and he sputtered, blinking rapidly to process what had just happened. _'I'm beginning to see why Netto thinks I was annoying... I have to agree with him!'_ He thought. He heard Rock's muffled laughter and Blues' light chuckle and turned, glaring. "It's not funny!" He cried.

"I never said it was, Netto-san." Blues said, amused smirk still there. He glared. "Oh go bug someone else will you? Go find the WWW Navi's and bug them!" He said, before turning and following after his body, hearing Rock and Blues link out as he did.

He sauntered down the hall to the office and glared at the back of Laika's head. "It's not going to do you any good to glare at me, you know. You may as well stop." The teen said, looking back at him. Enzan glared more and hmphed. "Well I feel better about it." He muttered as he walked around to hop up on top of his desk and cross his arms huffily. "The look doesn't fit your body, though. You're not in your usual form, now are you? You're acting very out of character for Netto." He reminded, beginning to type on the computer.

Enzan huffed. "So? Blues and Rock are gone so I can do whatever I want!"

Laika shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Have it your way, then."

Silence ensured for the next few minutes, except for the typing of Laika at the computer. Enzan was getting tired of glaring, as it was beginning to hurt his eyes. So he uncrossed his arms and huffed once more before jumping down off the desk. "When is Netto coming?" He asked. Laika shrugged. "Tomorrow at 4:20, why?" Enzan rolled his eyes. "The meeting starts at 4, that's why. I checked up on it." The dual haired teen turned to him. "So? It won't matter if we're late. We have good reason to be." Enzan sighed. "I suppose you're right, but still. It's your fault if they're mad." He said, reaching up to adjust the headband there in annoyance. "I don't know how Netto wears this damn thing all the time! It's bugging the hell out of me!"

Laika chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you ask him when you see him?" He said. Enzan laughed. "I bet you he's not having any fun at all being you right now." He said dryly. Laika arched a brow, smirking. "Probably." Enzan finally got fed up with the headband and took it off and tied it around his forearm. "I don't care what Rock says, it's bugging me to death!" He huffed as he ran a hand through his now-free hair.

Laika looked amused, before turning towards the computer, pulling up a file and began typing. Curious, and wanting to make sure Laika was not totally screwing things up, he hopped off the desk and stood behind the teen, glancing down, reading over the work. "Not bad," he commented. Laika smirked, "Blues familiarized me with your computer, and told me what to do, I've been handling everything quite well, thank you." He said. Enzan leaned in closer to see the screen better. "Hmm... You need more details right here," he said, pointing to a few paragraphs.

"And you've made a few typos here, here, and here," He pointed them out, eyes still scanning. "You drew this out too much; you need to make it short, to the point, and easy to understand. Also, don't try to explain every bug, flaw, and error, leave that to them to figure things out. Explain the major problems and how to correct them, and let them handle the minor flaws." He motioned to another column, before looking over at the teen.

Laika sighed, "Yes, Master Ijuuin." He said sarcastically. Enzan smirked. "I could get used to that," Laika whacked him lightly and snorted. "Well don't, since I don't plan on saying it ever again." Enzan laughed lightly. "Well, I can wish, you know." He said, straightening up again. The other merely rolled their eyes.

"What do you think Netto's doing?"

"Being bored out of his mind."

"Well that's a given, but anything else in particular?"

"Yeah, splurging and drowning himself in hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Oh god."

"Yes, and just think of what that's doing to my body! ...I can't help but feel bad for Searchman, too. Since he has to put up with him."

"I hope to any gods out there he has enough patience to."

Laika glanced over at the brunette and nodded his head in agreement. "Me too."

* * *

Sharro

* * *

Netto sighed for the millionth time today and promptly slammed h head down onto the desk he was sitting at, groaning in pain, but it wasn't enough to make him move. Search looked out concernedly from his place in the computer's monitor. He didn't expect Netto to last this long, but he couldn't say he wasn't entirely surprised. He got to know Netto a bit better and found that there was alot of stuff the boy kept hidden.

The boy was brilliant in his own right, and excelled in alot of things, but Netto could only take so much information into his brain and make it come back out onto paper, which was exactly what he was doing.

He was trying to finish and write some of Laika's reports. Search himself had to explain and break some of the things down into simple-minded terms for the boy, but immediately the boy caught on and started breezing through it. This lasted for the first three hours. Now it was rounding on the fifth and the boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Netto-san, maybe you should stop..." He suggested quietly. The boy heaved a very loud sigh and pushed himself back upright, running a hand through his short, aqua locks of hair. "No, not yet." He muttered. "Not until I've finished." He stood up, and stretched. "I'll be right back," He said before he exited Laika's office.

Searchman sighed, shaking his head. Netto rivaled Netto and Enzan in their stubborness when he was determined, and Netto was determined to conquer Laika's work. For someone of lower intellgence, (not that he was insulting the boy) he was taking the change rather well. And the boy proved his words about being adaptable.

The Hikari boy was creative and clever enough to come up with things, and once he got the basics in his head, hoo-boy. He could go to town in an instant. The hardest thing was trying to downsize all the words to Netto's intellegence level. That took about an hour and a half explaining everything to him. But the boy took it in once he did get it in there.

Netto returned a moment later, bringing search out of his musing. The boy held a mug, which Search though to be hot chocolate. But was surprised when Netto took a sip of the steaming, black concoction. "You're drinking _coffee?_" He asked with very high surprise. Netto nodded, taking another sip. "Laika's body is more used to the taste than mine, and, I need to be able to focus, so..." He left it at that and took another sip, before setting the coffee beside him.

Well, there certainly _was_ more to Hikari Netto than Search thought.

Netto twisted his neck and it cracked a few times and then he twisted it the other way and it too cracked a few times. That took a little of the tension out of his neck and shoulders. Cracking his fingers, he picked up the discarded pen and poised it over the papers, eyes scanning for the point he left off before he got tired.

"Um... What's that one word mean again?" He questioned, holding up said paper and pointing at a word with the pen. Search gave the other a small smile, not at all annoyed at the former brunette as he thought he would be at the constant asking. It was almost like teaching a child. But not quite. Because Hikari Netto was always eager to learn more about things, even if it was the 'icky, boring paperwork' that Laika did.

"It means, "Investing in a veriety of items." in this case. Security programs, devices, and such." He explained again. Netto's eyes let up in understanding. "Oh yeah! I remember now! Thanks, Search!" He said before going back to hastily scribbling on the paper. Search's smile widened a little more.

Life with Hikari Netto in his operators body was not boring at all.

**TBC**

* * *

**DHC:** Well, it's not the greatest of chapters, and I'm sorry there isn't any action in it. My brain was wayy too fried to even begin to try and write it. But I hope this will do to keep you fans happy. Thank you very much for your support and reviews, they are not ignored and are taken to heart, but it has been very hard for me to write EXE since I really don't feel the mood anymore. Ah well, perhaps someday I shall fully come back to it and not give you all half-based crap. XD But anyway. Thanks!


End file.
